


Just a Little Light Stalking

by OhhMyy



Series: Coming Back To Life. [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyy/pseuds/OhhMyy
Summary: "That's him, isn't it?"In which there is an impromptu film night, horror movies and...just a little light stalking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2 for 1 today as promised! This one is a tad filler-y.
> 
> The next installment contains smut, ye be warned.
> 
> Feedback is love.

****

He walks into the living room to find the lights dimmed; his girlfriend doing her best hamster impression cheeks stuffed with a tub of ice cream, cushion resting against her stomach squashed between her torso and her knees which she’s pulled up to her chest. Natasha sits next to her and Sam sits on the armchair nearest the kitchen; the coffee table is littered with sweets, popcorn and pizza.

His shoe squeaks on the linoleum and both women jump, letting out high pitched squeals as Sam slaps his palm against his leg, loud boom of laughter escaping him. Bucky raises an eyebrow, coughing to garner their attention.

“Sam’s mabing uus wadtch horror moobies” Charlie says around a big spoonful of ice cream, swallowing it as she places to tub on the coffee table to beckon him over. Natasha picks it up almost instantly, shovelling a spoon into her mouth

“You are a trained Spy Romanov; you can’t tell me you’re scared of a horror film” Sam goads from his seat, dunking a hand into the popcorn and inhaling it as Bucky wedges himself in beside Charlie just as Sam places the bowl back down.

“Don’t you have a home to go to?” Bucky asks, smiling when Charlie wiggles against him to place herself in a comfortable position. He’s pretty certain the horror movie has more to do with it than his presence but he’d be a fool to turn down affection.

“There’s hot ladies here and free popcorn” Sam scoffs, flicking his head back when a piece of popcorn hits him square in the face.

“She’s taken, short wing”

“Do I stop being hot because I’m taken?” She asks, turning her head between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

“No” both men say simultaneously, Bucky turns to glare at Sam whilst draping himself across her like a cat.

“Can’t get hot ladies at your own place, Pigeon?”

“We can go to Sam’s” Natasha offers, smirking briefly at Charlie who nods excitedly. She smirks when she feels Bucky’s grip on her tighten, fleshy warm fingers wrapping themselves around her upper arm and shoulder as he growls quietly into the top of her hair.

“Not that you both aren’t _delectable”_ Sam rolls the world out slowly, purposefully as he drags his eyes over the pair of them before continuing “but I’m missing the movie”

Charlie places a brief kiss to the stubble against Bucky’s chin before settling down.

“Turn it up Wilson”

Sam makes a point of muting the television, Natasha snickers behind her hand, passing it off unsuccessfully as a mouthful of popcorn when he Bucky shoots her a playful glare.

“Sam?” Charlie asks sweetly.

“Yes Gorgeous?” Sam asks, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She brings one hand up to rest on Bucky’s forearm as her lip quirks upwards to smile sweetly at Wilson.

“Please turn it up”

Sam turns the volume up on the television without hesitation, swallowing a chuckle. He winces again as popcorn hits his eyebrow, landing with perfect aim down the front of his t-shirt. This time he catches Bucky just as he goes to bring his arm back.

“Quit flicking popcorn at me, Barnes”

“Do you think they’re aware how hot their hate sex would be?” Charlie asks Natasha, stage whispering.

Natasha nods, clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth and Charlie knows by the smirk tugging at the side of her lips that she’s picturing it. She chokes on a laugh as both Bucky and Sam turn to them horrified exasperation painted on their features.

“I mean…I’m just saying, there’s a lot of tension guys” She shrugs, seeing Natasha nod out of the corner of her eye.

-

Despite the group having a weekly movie night, planned and organised in advance to save both discussion and Steve’s sanity, it is unusual that if someone is in the communal area said someone doesn’t end up surrounded by most of the group and bemoaning their decision not to watch television alone in their apartments. Sam wonders idly why he didn’t just watch horror films alone back in his Brooklyn one bedroom, hero lacking apartment when Steve plops two giant buckets of popcorn down on the coffee table before settling quietly down beside him; it would be largely down to the company, technology and indeed free food that Sam comes to terms with the slightly additional noise that comes from frequenting the tower.

Tony slumps forward on the opposite couch, legs making their way onto the coffee table as he moves his feet to try and grab a bucket of popcorn without moving his hands. He sighs and gives up, digging into the bucket and shovelling a handful into his mouth before moving back into his original position (which can only be described as half foetal and half ‘how much can I squish Bruce before he kills me?’).

Clint, for all his bravery during the majority of his life, hides behind an oversized couch cushion as the film plays, the lights are dimmed slightly and every noise in the tower has him bringing the fabric up to cover his eyes.

Charlie’s phone sounds in her back pocket and she jumps as far as her body can whilst pressed against Bucky before she shuffles against the sofa cushion to dig it out before glancing at the screen and shutting it closed, dropping it onto the coffee table in front of them and plastering herself against Bucky’s side again, closer than before; unhappy at the unwelcome intrusion into movie night.

“Are you alright Sweetheart?” Bucky mumbles against her hair

“Yeah, just a number I don’t recognise” She waves off, turning her attention back to the screen but her teeth worry at her lower lip.

“Again? Is it the same one?” Natasha pipes up next to Carlie, looking up from her place behind Thor; having taken to plaiting, braiding and styling his hair most nights that the group end up in front of the television.

“Yep”

“Do you know who it is?”

“It’s a Chicago number”

“Chicago?” Tony’s head whips around fast enough that he feels his head spin. His eyes pin her to the couch as something flickers behind his eyes that the group don’t recognise. Charlie’s eyes widen only a fraction and her head remains still but his expression changes as though they are having a silent conversation; his hand clenches against the arm of his seat.

“What’s important about a Chicago number?” Sam asks from his space on the floor, eyes flicking between Tony and Charlie, he is perhaps one of the few members of their fold who isn’t in the know.

“That’s him isn’t it?” Bucky asks, leaning away from her slightly so he can glance down at her face.

“Maybe, I don’t know, I haven’t answered it” She’s full of faux nonchalance but her shoulders are tense and she’s overly dismissive.

“How long has he been calling?” Tony asks, not even bothering to humour her attempts as unfazed, he knows as well as she does who it is, that if she’s been there almost a year and he’s still calling that she hasn’t been completely honest with him when he’s asked. He also knows her well enough that after this many years of friendship he can tell she is scared without her needing to say.

“A couple of months, I haven’t answered” She sighs, tips her head to the side to see Linda Blaire’s head spin around on screen before turning back to Tony “I’m sorry”. Natasha nods at Stark, prompting Thor to shuffle forward as she, not at all subtly in typical Natasha fashion moves to swap seats with Tony. Tony, for all his idiocies nods in return and heaves himself without question to sit next to Charlie, body tense against hers as she leans into Bucky but moves one hand down to clasp his. Bucky to his credit barely raises an eyebrow.

It rings again just as blood pools its way down Sissy Spacek’s prom dress and if it wasn’t for her engrossment in the film she’d have laughed at the girlish squeal that leaves Clint as he grips the cushion tight against his body. He brings it down to glance in Charlie’s direction, holding out a palm towards her to ask for the phone. She digs it from her pocket, noting the same number and hesitantly hands it over.

“Hello?” He answers, waving a hand vaguely to quiet the background noises “No, this is my new phone, brought it off some chick, yeah brunette, sorry mate”. He hangs up, placing the phone down on the coffee table and turning to her in the now tense silence “He’ll stop calling if he doesn’t think it’s you”

He’s right. The calls stop soon after he answers, but Charlie doesn’t miss the way the groups eyes focus on her sharply every time she picks the device up, doesn’t miss the way Tony’s questioning is slightly more pointed but most of all she doesn’t fail to notice the way she jumps every time her pocket buzzes.  


End file.
